pinky and the brain
by doodlechick12
Summary: In the year 2006, Rebekah and Klaus meet some hunters who have good taste in leather jackets.


**Here's a short story that will hopefully tide you over until Broken Crown. Enjoy. Oh, and if you like this, the credit goes to Obsidian Buterfly, who gave me the idea that I should elaborate on a passing sentence in my fic "To Build a Home." The writer is a genius who always has wonderful story ideas to give and bounce off.**

**Based on the mention of the hunter brother who had great sense of style in To Build a Home in a conversation between Klaus and Rebekah, here's the backstory.**

**It must be noted that this is after Supernatural's episode, "Bloodlust."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural.**

* * *

**pinky and the brain**

"_That's the whole point of life, you know? To meet new people."  
― Sherman Alexie, __The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian_

**2006**

She was dressed far too well to be in the bar she was at, but seeing as she'd left a high society gathering not twenty minutes ago without stopping at home to change, Rebekah thought it was acceptable. However, it seemed as if she was drawing attention towards more of the unsavory men instead of the clean ones she liked to drink from, which was unfortunate for her dinner plans.

She heard heavy footsteps and she turned her head to tell the latest grubby man to get lost, only to find herself staring at the chest of a tall man of at least 6 foot with lithe muscles . . . everywhere. His hair was a dark blonde and she could have swum in his eyes, but it was his easy grin but guarded face that Rebekah thought were particularly pleasant.

Hook, line, and sinker, Rebekah thought grimly even as she felt her lips pull into a smile for the man. He wore faded jeans, which was a downside, but he had on a fabulous jacket that she liked. It rather reminded a little of the leather jackets Stephanie had favored, actually . . .

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a smile that showed all of pearly white teeth.

Seeing as the reason Rebekah had fled the party was because of her brother, she wasn't expecting anyone. She leant back a little and smirked at the way the man's eyes swept her form.

"No," She said, "You can sit if you like."

"Are you from England or something?" He asked as he sat down and the barman took his order; whiskey.

"Or something," Rebekah grinned, "I'm Rebekah."

"Dean," The good looking man said, "What brings you to this rundown bar? It looks like you'd be on some classy speakeasy in downtown Chicago."

"Well," Rebekah said dryly, "My brother was being a pain in the arse at the 'classy speakeasy in downtown Chicago,' so I escaped to the slums."

Dean nodded. "Brothers can be pains in the asses."

"You have one?" Rebekah asked idly.

"Yeah; he's younger than me," Dean replied.

"Try having four of them, all older," Rebekah snorted and sipped her drink and Dean whistled.

"Man," Dean said laughingly, "My dad would have gone crazy with that many boys, let alone kids."

Rebekah sniffed, "Well, my father wasn't winning any father of the year awards, for certain. He hated Nik."

"Nick?"

"The brother that I'm getting pissed over," Rebekah said with a superior look, "Do keep up." Dean rolled his eyes and they enjoyed their drinks in moderate silence.

"What are you doing down here in the slums?" Rebekah asked him.

"Oh, my brother and I just wrapped up a case," Dean said and Rebekah saw the guarded look in his eyes return more sharply. "He's hitting up a bookstore, and I needed a drink."

"A case?" Rebekah asked, curious, but wary now. She looked the man up and down, searching for any indication of being a lawyer or a police officer. He had a straight back and his hands had callouses; indications that he'd handled weapons. Dean appeared to be on high alert, which made Rebekah think he did something high risk.

Dean made a vague motion with his hand, and said, "Yeah, we solve the . . . interesting stuff that no one else likes to deal with."

"Like what?" Rebekah asked, intrigued. She leant forward and rested her chin on her hands and tilted her head, listening with rapt attention.

"We do things like investigate hauntings," Dean said though he was laughing at his self, Rebekah saw through it; this man was being deadly serious.

"Like ghosts?" Rebekah asked idly. She wasn't sure if she believed in ghosts, but she was a vampire after all; they wouldn't be too far out of the realm of possibility, in any case.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Weird stuff."

"Have you ever dealt with a . . . vampire?" Rebekah asked coyly but was surprised to see him stiffen before saying some nonsense of 'no, they're not real.'

"I mean, come on," Dean continued with a wry twist of his lips, "Ghosts are one thing, but vampires?" He laughed.

"Well, figuratively," Rebekah started, "If you believed vampires existed, would you kill them?" She kept her gaze innocent, but inside she was already formulating theories about this man.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Would depend."

"On what?" Rebekah.

"If the vampire was . . . good or not," Dean finally said firmly.

Rebekah cocked her head and wondered whether that was a hunter ploy to get vampires to reveal themselves to them or not. She smirked and thought that she'd find out.

"Huh," Rebekah murmured.

They sat and drank their drinks quietly until Rebekah put her hand onto Dean's hip and leant in close. "I think you came over here for a reason, Dean_. I'd like for you to tell what it was_," She compelled him.

"I came to see if you'd sleep with me." He said, monotone.

"Then I guess it's your lucky night," Rebekah murmured and led the man back outside, "Which is your car?"

"The Impala," Dean replied quickly and Rebekah could almost feel his confusion as he followed this woman to his car, making her smile to herself. She slid into the passenger seat and marveled at the care that was obviously taken with the Impala and she eyed the cassette tapes.

"You're a man who likes his Rock, aren't you?" She asked with a sidelong glance towards him.

"Of course," Dean replied easily with a quick grin, "AC/DC."

"My brother would beg to differ," Rebekah said.

"Then your brother really does suck," Dean said flatly as they pulled up to a small motel. Rebekah wrinkled her nose but she really wasn't sure what she had been expecting, anyway. She followed him inside and to the room he was renting.

As soon as the door was shut Rebekah and Dean found themselves in each other's arms and they gravitated towards the bed, hands and lips roving and touching everywhere. Rebekah felt her fangs almost emerge a few times, but held back.

Dean turned and reached for something on his side table as Rebekah turned her head and let her fangs bulge and her face change. When they turned back to each other, they got quite the surprise. Dean tossed some blood into Rebekah's face, which did nothing but made her blink in irritation.

"Well," Rebekah said around a mouthful of fangs and she cursed the lisp that happened because of them.

"This is awkward," Dean said as he aimed a gun to her forehead. "You're a vampire who isn't harmed by dead man's blood."

"And you're not terrified," Rebekah observed.

"You're about to eat me, aren't you?" Dean asked but he was not resigned as many who would have been had they been in his place.

Rebekah shrugged. "I wasn't going to kill you; I would have compelled you after I drank some of your blood; you're much too interesting to kill, I should think, being a big bad ghost hunter and all."

"Don't mock ghosts," Dean made a motion with the gun, "Those sons of bitches get stuff done."

"I wouldn't know," Rebekah said as she rolled off of the hunter, "Never met one."

"Met any demons?"

"You don't consider vampires demons?" Rebekah asked as her fangs slipped back into her gums.

"You've never met an actual demon?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Those exist?" Rebekah asked with a tilted head.

"Um," Dean said, "Yes. How can you be a vampire and not know about demons? You got witches from whatever alternate world you're living in?"

"Of course," Rebekah sniffed, "They're useful things too. It's good for a vampire to have a handy witch, just in case. My mother was one, you know."

They lied next to each for a moment and Rebekah noticed the gun was still trained on her. She compelled him, "_Put that down_."

He obliged and then a puzzled look crossed his face. "Why the hell did I do that?"

"That was compulsion," Rebekah said as she hopped up and fixed her clothes, "And I really ought to leave before you get any funny ideas." She flashed away from the room, narrowly missing a stake aimed at her back. She shot the hotel an amused look.

"Hunters," She muttered to herself, "They're all the same." Rebekah took one last look and frowned, thinking of the man's statement, _It would depend on whether they were good or not_. "Well, maybe not all."

Her mood improved, Rebekah headed back to the speakeasy she and Nik had been at and found him feeding just outside of the establishment, which wasn't the oddest thing to see considering, but it was unusual for him to feed on a man.

Nik dropped him onto the ground and the tall, goofy looking Sasquatch of a man hurried away, pulling out a gun and shooting Nik in the gut for good measure before disappearing down the block.

Amused, Rebekah asked, "You want me to go find him and kill him?"

Nik shrugged and picked the bullet out. "He was delightful. There was something different about his blood." Rebekah looked at her brother and tilted her head.

"What was special?"

"It was extra sweet, I thought."

* * *

**2008**

"On three, we go in," Dean murmured quietly with a quick glance at Sam. They'd been tracking a nest of vampires for weeks and had had several near misses with the creatures, but this was the closest they'd gotten to them. The other man nodded and they readied their wood-bullet filled guns and their grenades full of dead man's blood.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The brothers burst into the apartment, guns blazing. Sam tossed a grenade towards the first vampire he saw, a beautiful blonde woman with striking blue eyes. She ducked and then locked eyes with Dean.

"It's you!"

Sam frowned, confused at the instant recognition that Dean and the vampire displayed towards each other.

"Dean?" Sam asked warily.

"It's that vampire! The one who could control me!" Dean shouted and pointed wildly at the woman, "Dead man's blood doesn't work on them," He added, hissing angrily.

"Rebekah, what's all the noise?" Another accented voice called that was vaguely familiar. A man with dark blonde hair and matching blue eyes strolled into the foyer they were all standing in, weapons still aimed at the pretty blonde, Rebekah, Sam assumed.

The hunter stiffened when he saw the vampire.

"Hey!" Sam growled.

Klaus observed the brother through narrowed eyes. "What's going on, Rebekah?"

"You fed on me!" Sam shouted at the same time, making Dean freeze. His older brother's gun clicked and was aimed towards the male vampire's head in a matter of seconds.

"He did what?" Dean asked coldly, "When?"

"When you met her," Sam said vaguely.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I hate to break this lovely conversation up, but . . ." The male vampire gave them an unimpressed look, "I'd like the gun away from my face or you'll lose your heads. I'm counting. One. Two."

"Nik," Rebekah with rolled eyes and she started towards Dean, "Don't kill them."

"Why not?" Nik, Sam supposed he was, asked with a curled lip. Sam was curious about the female vampire's reasoning for sparing a couple of hunters; what had they done to warrant her sympathy? Sam shot Dean a sidelong suspicious glance; he'd said that he hadn't slept with her, but Sam could never be sure with his brother. If it was female and beautiful . . . well.

Dean appeared likewise confused.

"They're just protecting each other," Rebekah said aloofly, but her eyes were narrowed on Nik's, "I know you know how that feels. They're brothers."

"And we all know how close brothers are," The words themselves were innocent, but the tone they were spoken in was venomous. "Completely loyal too." Was there another sibling to this duo? A mysterious brother that had defected from them?

"Not all families are like that," Rebekah said in hushed tones, "Besides, look at them. They fight evil; demons and monsters and things that go bump in the night."

"Your point?" Nik asked sharply, "We're things that 'go bump in the night.'"

"They raze all of the competition for food, if nothing else," Rebekah said coolly, "Leaves more for us."

Dean's arm that had wavered a little before, came right back up with the gun and aimed it again right between Nik's eyes.

"Fine," Nik rolled his eyes and flashed towards Dean, and plucked the gun out of his hands and bent the nozzle so that no bullets could come out. "Come on then, Rebekah, if you're so keen on saving these hunters. I'm afraid it'll all go to waste if they annoy me so much that I kill them anyway."

The vampire siblings disappeared, leaving Sam wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Son of a bitch!"

Obviously, Dean felt the same.

The brothers searched the apartment top to bottom, nearly ransacking it for evidence of how these vampires were impervious to dead man's blood and the sun's rays, but there was nothing. Tired and frustrated, they trooped back to their hotel a short drive away, just outside of San Diego, where they'd driven to find the vampire nest.

"What the hell was that?" Dean finally asked.

Sam shrugged. "They didn't kill us, so I'm not too worried."

"But why?"

"Are you sure you didn't sleep with her?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean glowered, "I don't sleep with every woman we meet."

"Whatever you say," Sam said dryly with a smile.

"I'm being serious; why did they let us go?"

"Maybe they were feeling merciful?" Sam suggested, "I don't know Dean. They obviously were different from Lenore's clan, but maybe they still have their humanity."

Dean sighed gustily and shook his head. "I just . . . have a feeling, Sam. We'll meet them again and I don't know if we'll make it out unhurt next time."

"We got each other's backs," Sam said with a grin, "No vampires can take down the Winchester's, at least, not for long."

* * *

"Why did you really save them?" Klaus would ask Rebekah later.

She'd reply, "They reminded me of our own family, once upon a time."


End file.
